una carcajada a la vida
by beequeen64
Summary: solo un poco de humor, para variar


La lija de la justicia no me pertenece, en si pertenece a el mundo de DC comics

Este es solo un poco de humor de nuestros héroes, en si los chistes me los contaron y ya solo los arregle con los personajes, esto solo tiene el propósito de divertir un poco, espero que les guste,

-Wally, pásame al bebe- dijo linda,

-bien, pero espera a que llore,- respondió,

-¿a qué llore? ¿Porque?- linda se cruzo de brazos,

-¡por qué no lo encuentro!- Wally se lleva la mano a la nuca,

Wally estaba enojado con Batman y golpeo la mesa de juntas,

-a mí nadie me da órdenes- grito frustrado, pero su cel., emitió un pitido,

-**2% de batería "conecte al cargador"-**

**-**si ya voy- el salió de la sala de juntas.

En una pelea Flash pelaba contra Mandrágora,

-he descubierto, que no estás gordo- el hombre más rápido del mundo esquivo uno de los ataques del hombre grande,

-¿a si?- pregunto en cuestión,

-claro solo eres talla "L" fante-

En la clase de criminología, el maestro terminaba de dar el tema,

-¿alguna duda?- dijo, mientras un estudiante pelirrojo levanto la mano,

-sí, Señor West-

-si un homicidio es matar a un hombre, ¿un suicidio, es matar a un suizo?

Lutor se sentó a un lado del asertijo, el pregunto,

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- entonces Lex contesto,

-por qué no me dejan salir-

Shayera iba tarde al cumpleaños de Wally, pero se dio cuenta que ni avía comprado un regalo, entonces se encontró con un 7Eleven,

-¿Qué me compraste?- Wally pidió rápidamente, Wally saco de la bolsa de plástico un par de baterías AAA, con una nota,

-"no incluye juguete"-

-¿te gusto?- Shayera le sonrió,

-¿Que diferencia hay entre Batman y un terrorista?- Wally le pregunto a el hombre elástico,

-no se- el se encogió de hombros, mirando a Batman regañar otra vez a Súper chica,

-que con el terrorista se puede negociar-

Shayera llega preocupada por su amigo escarlata,

-hey, Wally, un pajarito me dijo que usted se esta drogando- ella se cruzo de brazos

-la que se droga es otra por andar hablando con pajaritos- el respondió sarcásticamente,

-yo si hablo con los pájaros, Idiota- ella le dio un buen sope,

Lutor paseaba por las calles, cuando se encontró con un jorobadito,

-¿Qué traes en la mochila?- él se burlo, por lo que el jorobadito le contesta,

-tu peine-

-¿Qué haces Jonzz?- Wally le pregunto al encontrarlo leyendo un diccionario,

-busco la definición de Telepatía, - le contesto tan tranquilo como siempre,

-ha, eso es fácil- Wally le contesto, y el marciano le dio una sonrisa,

-en verdad- él se puso atento,

-aparato de TV, para la hermana de mi mama- dijo alegremente,

Bruce invito a Wally a un restaurante de los más elegantes, en eso el mesero se les acerca y le pregunta a Wally,

-¿vino de la casa, Señor?- y Wally frunció el seño para sorpresa de Bruce,

-¿y a usted que le importa de dónde vengo?-

En eso Clark lleva a Bruce a una comida en su casa, al llegar el hombre rico se acerca al de acero,

-Clark, ¿tus vacas fuman?- le pregunto tan casualmente,

-no ¿Por qué?- él se cruzo de bazos,

-entonces creo que tu establo se está quemando-

-hey, Flash, este es el cuarto día que usted llega tarde esta semana, a su turno de monitoreo,

¿Qué conclusión sacas de eso?- Batman lo veía retadoramente,

-pues que es jueves, Batman-

Loisa y Clark trabajaban muy concentrados en sus computadores en el diario el planeta, hasta que Loisa se toco e estomago,

-estoy segura que me cayó mal el pollo- así que Clark le responde sin dejar de teclear en el computador,

-pues no le vuelvas a hablar y ya-

Wally entro en un taxi, y le dice al chofer,

-lléveme a donde haya muchos mujeres que quieran salir- el taxis conduce un rato y llegan a la carsel de mujeres.

Batman se cansa de que Flash no estaba prestando atención en la juta y le retira su reproductor de MP3,

45 minutos más tarde en el comedor,

-¿Wally? ¿Que haces con la salsa de tomate en la oreja?- la mujer maravilla le pregunto,

-shhhhhh, escuchando salsa-

En la fiesta de año nuevo Luisa estaba enojada con Clark por no saber bien su edad, así se acerca a Wally y le pregunta,

-¿Qué edad me calculas?- así la mira un poco y le responde,

-en el cutis de 18, su pelo como de 17, los ojos de 20- ella se sonroja y le dice,

-que amable- pero Wally la detiene,

-espere que me falta sumar-

-¡Wally! ¿Qué ase esa ratota en el suelo?- grito Shayera,

-a, esperando un ratito- le respondió.

María West, estaba en la parada del camión, cuando otra mujer le dice,

-¡dígale a su hijo que deje de imitarme!-

-¡Wallace Rudolfo West, deja de hacer el idiota!- ella le regaño,

Reflexión de Wally después de que no pudo madrugar a una junta con la Lija,

-bueno, Batman, soy tan buena persona que no madrugo para que Dios ayude a otro-


End file.
